dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seiryū Mōchō
Seiryū Mōchō, also known as Qinglong, Meng Zhang, and the Holy Imperial Dragon, is a male dragon, one of the Celestial Guardians of East Asia, the current leader of the Four Sacred Beasts of China, and a Dragon King. He is revered as one of the strongest dragon kings in existence (equaled to Tiamat) and the third largest dragon behind Great Red and Midgardsormr. He also regulates the involvement of certain East Asian Religious Factions in matters outside of their respected beliefs. Appearance His dragon form is that of an Eastern Dragon with blue scales and blue hair. His eyes are colored ocean blue and his back spikes are a shade of dark blue. His horns are a wood brown while his nails are white. His length is measured to be 84 meters long, around 20 meters less than that of Great Red. His humanoid form gives Seiryū a slightly muscled build. He has black hair, blue-green eyes, and whitish skin. He is adorned with blue, white and gold armor resembling that of an emperor's battle armor. In the center of his chest is the essence of his power. Personality Seiryū is a dignified dragon who keeps his personality majestic and respectable. He believes himself to be the image of the East Asian deities and taboos inappropriate behavior. His attentiveness and posterity gives Seiryū an imperial look that makes him seem upright and holy. Some even compare him to Michael. When confronted by an enemy, Seiryū still keeps his regal attitude, but throws in the commanding feel of a general to an insubordinate soldier. If he were to be given a negative response, Seiryū reveals his discipline personality and wreaks havoc upon his opponent. While he is easygoing at times and mostly shows a smile, Seiryū is shown to be easily annoyed by petty antics and needless arguments, slamming his fist upon a flat surface to stop and silence them. History Before even the Chinese deities were created, Seiryū was originally a simple carp in the East China Sea, swimming amongst his kind. One day, he strayed away from his group and, after a long journey, found his way to the Dragon Gate. Curious about what it was, the ignorant carp went through the gate and came out. As he leaped out, he felt no change, until he began to rise higher and higher. He looked at himself and saw he turned into a dragon. His excitement soared him even higher until he reached the Yellow Dragon King, Kōryū who had been sleeping near the gate. Perplexed at the sight of another dragon, Kōryū inquired as to how the dragon came to be. The new dragon told him about the gate and Kōryū decided to leave the area quickly. Seeing as the newer dragon had nothing to do, the Yellow Dragon decided to pick three other peculiar creatures from the living world to be brought before him. Before long, a Blue Dragon, a Red Bird, a White Tiger, and a Black Tortoise with a snake wrapped around it were standing before the Yellow Dragon. From there, Kōryū designated each of them 4 forms to use and protect. The carp was the last of the beasts to receive his forms and was given the element of wood, the season of spring, the virtue of propriety, and the direction of east. Although he was chosen for such a high honor, the carp felt as though he had no special forms as he was left with the weakest and most meaningless forms to protect. Feeling sympathetic to the young dragon, Kōryū bestowed a special blessing of the power to control celestial lightning and gave him the name Seiryū Mōchō. As time passed, Seiryū's importance became greater as new deities and religions began to form. He regulated their abilities and areas of influence along with keeping the propriety of the living world. During this time in his life, Seiryū had four sons that became the dragon kings (no correlation to the actual dragon kings) of the Four China Seas. His eldest son, Ao Guang, ruled the East China Sea, the second son, Ao Qin, ruled the South China Sea, the third son, Ao Run, ruled the Qinghai Lake (west), and the youngest son, Ao Shun, ruled the Baikal Lake (north). Ao Guang was the least favored of the four by Seiryū due to his arrogance and unjustly nature to the humans, flooding them and causing droughts to obtain greater offerings. When Sun Wukong invaded his undersea palace for weapons and armor, Seiryū advised the Jade Emperor to let it go and let Ao Guang feel humiliated. During the war between the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, Kōryū saw interest in the quarrel and wanted to take part in it. Seiryū, however, believed their dispute to be out of their jurisdiction and that they should stay out of it. Wanting to see the war for himself, Kōryū tricked Seiryū and his cohorts into travelling East Asia and revealing themselves so that they may bless and protect those people and be praised and respected by the humans. As they made their way around the East, the Four Sacred Beasts had some trouble with the Japanese deities but were allowed to reveal themselves in Kyoto and Western Japan, sending their blessings to the imperial city. Furious about what their benefactor had planned, the beasts tried to go after him, but were unable to get passed the border of China. With Kōryū gone, Seiryū was designated the leader of the Celestial Plane of East Asia and honed his powers and majesty to lead his fellows to peace. At some point in time, Seiryū was informed that Kōryū was "dead" and that he was named Dragon King in his place. He was also given his own authority over the Dragon Gate as well. Later, Seiryū was allowed influence in Eastern Japan and was one of the forces behind allowing the Devil Faction to utilize Kuoh Academy and it's surrounding city. Plot To Be Determined Powers & Abilities Celestial Lightning: '''With the blessing of Kōryū, Seiryū gained the ability to produce his own mix of blue light and lightning. After years of honing his magic, Seiryū is said to be superior to Baraqiel of the Fallen Angels. With this lightning, Seiryū is able to banish and destroy creatures he deems evil and unwarranted in his territory. '''Blessing: '''As the de facto leader of the Sacred Beasts, Seiryū has the ability to bless certain individuals with enhancements in their propriety. This requires Seiryū to give a strand of his hair in order for the blessing to take affect. These can be used to give any blessed creature the common attributes of a dragon (i.e. tough skin) due to the fact that the strand of Seiryū's hair temporarily gives the blessed the aura of a dragon. However, If the blessing is used to protect someone or enhance an immunity to something, it can only be used once. '''Arbor Blessing: '''Using his ability to manipulate the element of wood, Seiryū is able to grow trees from newly made acorns and revitalize dead trees. He can also bring them to life and manipulate their branches to use as arms, feet, and tentacles. '''Immense Strength: '''Being the head of the Four Sacred Beasts and one of the most powerful Dragon Kings, Seiryū's power easily surpasses most of the other known dragons, gods and deities. Even both Ddraig and Albion stated that if he was involved in the Great War, he would have been considered a Heavenly Dragon. '''Martial Arts: While monitoring China, Seiryū mimicked the ways of martial arts from the human masters. Mixed with his own abilities, Seiryū defines himself as "The King of Celestial Martial Arts". Flight: '''As a dragon, Seiryū has the ability to fly in dragon form or humanoid form. '''Significant Influence: 'Seiryū's importance in multiple East Asian countries gives his words great sway over the decisions of deities of those countries. The Chinese, Korean & Vietnamese Celestial Hierarchies look to Seiryū for advice and orders. Even some of the Japanese Deities answer to him. With this power, many outside factions converse with Seiryū about negotiating with the East Asian Factions. Equipment '''Azure Armor: '''When transforming into his humanoid form, Seiryū's dragon body shifts into a set of armor, complete with a helmet, chest plate, pants, boots, and a cape. This set allows Seiryū to use his special abilities without needing to turn into a dragon. This armor is believed to be on par with the Balance Breakers of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Sacred Gears. [[Seven Stars|'Seven Stars]]''': '''This Holy Sword is wielded by Seiryū after he obtained it from visiting Luoyang during the Later Han Dynasty. Seiryū has been shown to be skilled in using and only unsheathes it during a serious fight. Trivia * Seiryū is based off of the famous Azure Dragon of the East, known greatly in China, Japan, Korea, and Vietnam. * When in his humanoid form, many people mistake Seiryū as being a person with a sacred gear rather than a dragon-in-a-human-form. * Seiryū's title of the '''Holy Imperial Dragon '''derives from his majestic and kingly personality along with the fact that he represents the Emperor of China in the place of Kōryū. * On the Dragon Gate, Seiryū is represented by the color Cerulean. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Dragons